


Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler

by AXEe



Series: Happiness is a Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/F, F/M, Gen, Immortal Rose Tyler, Rose never left the Doctor, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: An immortal Rose celebrates her birthday.   Jack 'helps' her





	1. The Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of an immortal Rose and Jack staggering back to the TARDIS just popped into my head just now, so pleased enjoy. Also, this obviously takes place in a universe where Rose was never trapped in Pete's World and became immortal/a Time Lord due to Bad Wolf. Regardless, enjoy :=)

******

Jack stumbled a bit as he tried to keep his balance as well as keep Rose steady as they drunkenly staggered down the street like a pair of…well, like a pair of drunks

“You know?” Rose asked suddenly

“What?” Jack asked

Rose hiccupped

“I’ve got a secret” she hissed in a stage-whisper

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked, playing along

Rose nodded eagerly, giving him that familiar tongue-touched grinned

“I’m… _drunnnkk_ ” she pronounced carefully, looking absurdly pleased that she’d gotten the word right, one eye blinking slightly out of sync with the other

“Oh you’re not just drunk,” Jack laughed “you, Rose Tyler, are completely _plastered_ ,” he chuckled as he nudged her back into an upright position. Maybe he’d gone a bit overboard with the drinks he mused. He was only just a little tipsy, a good nap and some strong coffee would probably fix him right up, immortal metabolism or not. Rose, on the other hand, was fast approaching unconsciousness “so, tell me, birthday girl, how old are you know?” he wondered teasingly

Rose hiccupped again

“I am…hic…one hu-hundread and one yearsh old” she slurred out

“Yeah, you are,” Jack nodded “man, how times flies, huh?” he mused

“Yeah,” Rose giggled “specialy when you’ve got a TARDIS,” she broke away from him suddenly, drunkenly twirling in the street, her head thrown back “oh, can you see them, Jack?” she laughed

“See what?” Jack asked as Rose giggled again

“Time,” she stumbled on back to him and collapsed into his arms again “I can see time, Jack,” she mumbled sleepily “hmm,” she chuckled a bit of gold suddenly glinting in her eyes “I… _am_ …time” she purred

“Easy,” Jack gave her a little shake to get to her focus again, the golden glint vanishing from her eyes as she stumbled and nearly fell over ”whoa!” Jack laughed as he caught her “careful!” he warned “The Doc’s not going to like it if your birthday ends in you regenerating ‘cause you cracked your head on the sidewalk”

“Hmm, would make an intrestin’ story though, wouldn’t it?” she laughed as they finally rounded the corner, the TARDIS standing only a few feet away, standing proudly in the cold London evening as Jack crossed the courtyard of the Powell Estates

“Shh!” Rose suddenly hissed, looking up at one of the balconies “mum’ll have my head if she sees me like this”

“I know,” Jack nodded “that’s why I’m taking you back to the TARDIS, remember?”

Rose hiccupped again in response as the TARDIS door suddenly swung open, The Doctor standing glowering at Jack. She looked from him to Rose—who had now finally passed out—and then back to him again

“How many did you give her?” she sighed

“Two,” Jack answered

The Doctor crossed her arms and Jack fidgeted

“…at first,” he admitted

“The total?” The Doctor asked

“Uh, er, twelve, I…think” Jack cringed. But, to his eternal relief, The Doctor merely sighed and then slung one of Rose’s arms over her shoulders

“Come on,” she called as she slung Rose up into her arms “you can get some coffee in the kitchen” she invited as she carried her sleeping Human off to their bedroom to sleep it off.

Now alone in the console room, Jack looked up at the time rotor as the TARDIS grumbled

“Hey, don’t blame me,” he exclaimed “she wanted to celebrate,” he objected. Part of the console suddenly burst into a shower of sparks, singeing his hand and arm “ow! OK! OK! I’ll make it up to her, I promise!” he shook out his still-tingling arm “tomorrow, I’ll take her and The Doc out for lunch. A nice one,” he added quickly when another part of the console crackled and flickered ominously “no alcohol, I swear!” he held up a hand as if swearing an oath “scouts’ honor”

The TARDIS hummed then quieted. The time ship’s equivalent of a disbelieving scoff

“Can I stay here for the night?” Jack wondered

A doorway appeared to his left

“Thanks, old girl” he grinned

The TARDIS merely hummed in clear annoyance…


	2. For She's a Jolly Good Fellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO of two! Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _Ohh! My head!_ ”

Rose blinked awake, wincing at the bright glow of the sonic screwdriver being thrust into her face

“Good news!” The Doctor exclaimed, being loud on purpose just to annoy her “you’re hungover” she announced cheerily

“Oh, it’s not fair,” Rose groaned into her pillow “how come I can still get hungover? I’m immortal now!”

“Karma,” The Doctor answered brightly as she flicked the covers back from Rose’s head “come on! Up! Up! Jack’s going to take us out to lunch and your mother’s invited herself along”

Grumbling, Rose got out of bed and, once she was sure that she wouldn’t fall over, slowly staggered to the bathroom for a hot shower…

******

The TARDIS was kind enough to dim the lights in the console room once Rose came in freshly showered and dressed. Feeling somewhat better she smoothed out her favorite Union Jack t-shirt (still in remarkably good shape after a century) and stepped out of the blue box

“Oh!” she groaned and threw a hand over her eyes and blinked hard several times. Finally getting her vision to clear, she felt her face heat up as she saw Jackie approaching, waving exuberantly. Nearby, The Doctor and Jack were in conversation with Martha and Mickey and…was that River? Yes, yes it was

“River?” sidestepping Jackie, Rose jogged over towards the archeologist/thief

“Hello, Rose!” River greeted warmly as she pulled Rose into a hug “happy birthday,” she reached into her jacket and pulled out a brightly wrapped box “oh,” she put a hand on Rose’s when Rose moved to open the parcel “best not to do that out here” she warned

“Why?” Rose asked. She gave the item a leery look “it’s not going to explode is it?”

“No, no,” River laughed “I learned my lesson after last year’s birthday, believe me”

“That was an interesting one,” Rose laughed “still, it was worth it to see Jenny and Vastra again,” she hefted the gift “so, what is this?” she asked

River smirked

“Let’s just say that both you and The Doctor will enjoy it” she answered mysteriously

Rose gapped at her, feeling her face heat up as she realized what River meant. Coughing uncomfortably, she quickly stuffed the package into her pocket

“Ready, Rose?” The Doctor asked as she slid over, taking Rose’s hand

“Yep,” Rose grinned “so where are we going for lunch?”

The Doctor smiled

“We’re going to see an old friend” she explained…

******

The diner looked out of place nestled between a coffee shop and a used electronics store. A strange slice of 1950s Americana in the midst of 21st century London. Stepping inside, the group—consisting of Rose, The Doctor, Jack, Jackie, Martha, Mickey, and River—looked around curiously as a waitress came over

“What can I get you?” Clara Oswald asked with a grin

“Clara!” Rose laughed delightedly as she moved forward to hug the other girl, only to stop as her time senses—she was still getting the hang of that—suddenly recoiled at the proximity of the impossible girl

“No,” Clara laughed “best not, eh?” she ushered the group into a booth, quickly grabbing a set of what looked like milkshakes or soda floats and setting them down on the table

“Clara, what are you doing here?” Rose asked excitedly as she sat down

“Taking the long way round” Clara grinned

“Where’s your other half then?” The Doctor wondered, looking around the diner for Lady Me

“I dropped her off” Clara answered vaguely with an airy wave of the hand

“Dropped her off?” Jackie echoed. She looked around the room, her eyes growing wide “is this a… _TARDIS_?” she asked, her voice squeaking on the last word

“Problem, Jackie?” The Doctor asked as she sipped her drink “what better place to celebrate Rose’s birthday than in a TARDIS?” she suggested with a grand spread of her arms (nearly taking Jack’s head off with her wide, energetic gesture) as a knock came at the door. Looking up, The Doctor’s face spread into a wide grin as two women entered the diner/TARDIS

“Are we late?” Sarah Jane Smith asked as she and Donna Noble came in

“Never” The Doctor grinned as she stood up and held out her arms for a hug

“Oi! First dibs, Spacewoman!” Donna exclaimed as she hurried in and yanked the Time Lord into a fierce embrace “you been keeping an eye on him, birthday girl?” she asked Rose as she pulled away, allowing Sarah Jane a chance for a hug with the Time Lord

Rose meanwhile looked between Jack and The Doctor, grinning suddenly

“You two planned this didn’t you?” she asked

“Nope,” Jack shook his head “all spontaneous”

“Yeah right,” Rose laughed “that explains why The Doctor agreed to visit my Mum—”

“Oi!” Jackie exclaimed indignantly, glaring daggers at the Time Lord, who stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes in response

“…and why Jack came all this way from Cardiff _just_ to take me out for drinks,” Rose continued. She grinned at The Doctor “you just wanted me out of the TARDIS for awhile, didn’t you?”

The Doctor grinned

“Guilty as charged,” she gestured to their odd little group of family “I needed time to invite everyone,” she explained “especially Clara and River,” she shook her head at the two “I didn’t realize how hard it would be to pin you two down” she remarked

“Now you know how the rest of the universe feels” River countered

“Amen to that” Clara grinned, playfully nudging River in the shoulder

“Yes, anyway,” The Doctor continued, returning her attention to Rose “after lunch and cake, if you’re up for it, we can pop back to 1953, visit Amy and Rory”

“Provided that I come with you,” River added “I haven’t seen my parents in awhile”

“Of course you can come” Rose laughed

“Oh!” The Doctor dug into her pockets, finally pulling out a crumpled card “I almost forgot,” she held out the card to Rose “from Jenny,” she explained as Rose eagerly tore the card open “I was going to steal her away for a few hours, but she didn’t want to skip class” she explained

“How is Jenny?” Donna asked

“She’s doing good,” Rose answered “studying at…where was it again, Doctor?”

“Proximaticania,” The Doctor replied “one of the best schools in the whole of the Mutter Spiral in the 42nd century”

“No kidding,” Jack laughed “half of the Time Agency graduated from there”

“Where better to send your half-Time Lord daughter?” Rose chuckled

“So, wait,” Mickey shook his head “studying? You’ve got that whole big library in the TARDIS and you send her to school?”

“Why not?” Rose shrugged “you can’t learn _everything_ just from running for your life”

“I begged to differ, but I was overruled,” The Doctor remarked somewhat sullenly. She suddenly clapped her hands “anyway, now down to business; cake and lunch,” she turned to Clara “Clara, if you would please,” she invited “and I sincerely hope it’s not a soufflé” she added as Clara disappeared through the kitchen, returning a moment later carrying a large chocolate cake topped with three numbered candles reading ‘101’.

Rose grinned as the cake was set down in front of her, smiling as The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her cheek

“Make a wish, love” she whispered as Rose blew out the candles…

******

Lunch turned into dinner and ended with everyone jovially going their separate ways, all promising to meet up the next day. Now too far tired, Rose and The Doctor had decided to visit the Ponds tomorrow, with River quickly finding a room for herself in the TARDIS as Rose and The Doctor bedding down for themselves. Straightening the covers, The Doctor smiled as Rose

“Did you have a good time?” she asked

“Yeah” Rose smiled as she snuggled up to her wife

“Good,” The Doctor breathed as she pressed a kiss to the top of Rose’s head “happy birthday, love” she whispered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
